hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Hurt and Heal 3
Hello players! This is the third entry into the popular Hurt and Heal series where players can sign-up as any set of characters for a chance to win a giveaway prize! This time around though, everyone will sign-up as any two teams of their choice and name the teams anyway they want. One of the rules however is that all players must select at least one of the new Ridonculous Race characters to be part of their line-up. Other than that, please read the other game rules below and let's get this thing started! About the Game Here is how this works! All you have to do is create any 2 teams (4 characters) from the long list of Total Drama and Ridonculous Race characters and sign-up as them so they can be guaranteed as yours. You must however, choose at least one new Ridonculous Race character to be part of one of your teams (you can choose more if you want or make them all RR if you desire). As soon as you sign-up as them, those characters will then be played, so try to heal them frequently to keep your team point count up. However, if one of your teams loses all of their points, then they are out! If both of your teams are out, then you are out too! So watch out, in order to win, all you have to do is make sure that one of your teams makes it to the Final 3 so you can make the drawing round. Game Rules *One vote per hour to prevent cheating. **If your last comment doesn't say at least (1 hour ago) then you can't vote again. **However, you may vote again if the last two votes are by two different players regardless of time. **Limit 12 votes per day (15 votes if all of your characters are immune). *Please write "Hurt (team name) - Heal (team name)" for your vote to count. **Do not edit your comments after they are posted, they will not count if you do. *All teams will start off at 9 points, making them neutral. **A team that has less than 9 points will be allowed to be hurted twice if desirable. **A team that has more than 18 points will also be allowed to be healed twice. *As soon as a character reaches 18 points, it will take three hurts for them to lose a point. **The limit on how many points a character can reach is 100 points. **However, if every character reaches or surpasses 18 points, then all points will be reset to 9. Sign-Ups Make sure that you have read the "About the Game" section before signing-up! Please choose any four characters from the entire Total Drama universe and then create your own two teams. The game will begin as soon as 15 teams are chosen and sign-ups will stay open after but players will only be able to select from a randomly generated list of teams after the game starts. Please sign-up and then list your four team members in the blank areas below. Then write down your label to name your teams. Limit two teams per user. Please make sure your team names comply with Wikia's vocabulary standards. Player 1 *Prince2005 Then insert your characters below to create your team: #'The Feminators:' Sanders and Gwen #'The Lady and the Criminal:' Duncan and Courtney Player 2 *MintSkittlePenguin Then insert your characters below to create your team: #'Name TBA:' Blaineley and Leshaniqua #'Name TBA:' Kelly and Samey Player 3 *(please sign-up here) Then insert your characters below to create your team: #'Team Name': Chris and Chef #'Team Name': Chris and Chef Player 4 *(please sign-up here) Then insert your characters below to create your team: #'Team Name': Chris and Chef #'Team Name': Chris and Chef Player 5 *(please sign-up here) Then insert your characters below to create your team: #'Team Name': Chris and Chef #'Team Name': Chris and Chef Player 6 *(please sign-up here) Then insert your characters below to create your team: #'Team Name': Chris and Chef #'Team Name': Chris and Chef Player 7 *(please sign-up here) Then insert your characters below to create your team: #'Team Name': Chris and Chef #'Team Name': Chris and Chef Player 8 *(please sign-up here) Then insert your characters below to create your team: #'Team Name': Chris and Chef #'Team Name': Chris and Chef Player 9 *(please sign-up here) Then insert your characters below to create your team: #'Team Name': Chris and Chef #'Team Name': Chris and Chef At the end of the game, the top three teams will enter the final drawing round. If one of your assigned teams is in the Final 3, then you will be given a chance to win the grand prize of a brand new Apple iPhone 7 32 GB or a iPhone 6S 128 GB (your choice). Key Main Tables Game will begin as soon as 15 teams are chosen. Drawing Round As soon as the Final 3 is declared, then a poll where anyone will able to vote for their favorite team will be posted here. Polls will be ran for a limited time and at the end of the drawing round, the team that reaches 10 votes will win, and that team's player will win the grand prize! If two or all teams reaches 10 votes, then a final tiebreaker round will be ran in Chat in order to declare the winner. However, if the only team to reach 10 points are for the same player, that player will be the winner.